Marcus of Tale The
by RuningWitSizorz
Summary: Perhaps this story might be too much for you to handle. It's generally really outlandish by kinda wellish written, and focuses on the Munchlax by the name of Tale, er, I mean Marcus. So, take a sip of some tea or something and read into the insanity if you dare.


Located East of Undella Town, is a beautiful land of beaches and unkept wilderness with fairly impressive cliffsides that allow one to look down at the dazzling clear water down below. It almost seemed as though Undella Bay, as it was called by almost everyone, was always a place where it never rained and the weather was fair...

The pokemon stood on the edge of one of the cliffs, staring out towards the sea and the far off horizon. His round head is teal in the top half and cream on the bottom half, and his big, round, brown eyes sparkled slightly as he continued to stare out at the similarly sparkling ocean... Like other Munchlax, he is a teal pokemon with a cream spot on its chest, five-fingered hands that leisurely rest at his sides, and cream feet with three clawed toes. The fur close to the bottom of the Munchlax seems to resemble a dress of sorts, and it all moved with the sudden breeze, the same gentle breeze that made the Normal type close his eyes and smile.

It was then one could see some distinguishing characteristics about the Munchlax, while his facial features weren't the same as another's, the real difference was with his teeth, or lack of it actually; one of the two sharp teeth that were supposed to always stick out of his mouth was missing, the right one to be precise. Other than that, he was a normal Munchlax... Well...

"THIS PLACE IS SO LAAAAAMMMNEEEE!" Suddenly snapping out of his seemingly tranquil state of being, the Normal type balled his hands up into a fist an began stomping on the nice earthy ground in a fit of rage. "GAH! There's just lame-o smelly birds around here!"

Happening to just be flying by, a small white seagull-like pokemon glanced at the Munchlax with it's thin, simplistic eyes. It gave the Normal type a scowl and descended down to where it circled around him slowly, so it could give him an opinion on what it thought about being called lame and smelly. "Well, you're talking to yourself!"

The Normal type crossed his arms and and looked aside, eyes closed. "Nope, I'm talking to the spirit in the sky, the big daddy, numbero-uno in my life." He looked up at the bird, uncrossing his arms and pointing a thumb at himself. "Myself!"

"That's what I just said you were doing!" The Wingull let out a frustrated groan, the thought that this guy was dumb as he looked seemed to be true. "I'm serious, you're talking to yourself up on this cliff like an idiot!"

"No." The Normal type shook his head, now starting to slowly, and continuously spin his entire body around so he could keep an eye on the Flying type that was circling him. "You said 'yourself' when I'm talking to 'myself', so really... Who's the idiot here? The correct answer is John, John is the idiot, but John's not here."

"...what?"

Shrugging slightly, the Munchlax stopped spinning and planted a foot forward onto the cliff's edge, he went back to staring out at the sea with his brown eyes as he continued talking to the Wingull. "You see, this world is one of mystery and late night Oddishes, if you can't presentently present your present to the present audience, then how do you expect yourself to continue loving your oddly shaped face? I ask you, look past your lameness and smellyness and annoyingness, see the world for the pleasurable ocean cruise it is."

The words had an effect on the Flying type, it made him grow completely silent and think strongly, stronger than almost anything he had thought of before. He agreed completely that bugging someone who was talking to themself was a awful idea and was never going to do it again, ever. Looping back around so he would be coming straight at the Munchlax, the Wingull shot a short stream of water out of it's mouth and at the Normal type's face. The Water Gun attack hit dead on, and while it didn't hurt too much, it did knock the teal pokemon onto his rump. With a victory screech, the Wingull spun around in the air and began flying off.

The Munchlax understandably didn't like this course of actions and, after wiping his face of water, he got up and angrily stared out at the fleeing bird. "You think you can just get away with that?!" He pointed out at the Flying type, whom didn't even glance back, before he began to waggle his finger. The finger waggling that the Normal type was partaking in stimulated the mind in a curious way, it seemed to effect the entire body by just activating something within the mind. "You can't fly far enough away from me!"

Metronome's powers took effect almost right away, and it caused Marcus to act without almost no thought on what he was doing, it was almost like an automatic thing that just... Happened.

Metronome is often considered the gambler's move due to it's completely random nature, there is literally no pattern to be figured out behind the move, but to a educated few Metronome is considered the most powerful move in existence, scientists view it as a powerful locked door that could break away genetic mysteries and pave way to an extraordinary future. The properties of the move are a bit mind boggling, as they know where and what the move does, but the questions is how and why.

However, despite the rather fair chances of being able to shoot lighting out of his finger tips or something similar, the Normal type ended up doing a move that proved to be as useless as Splash in the current situation: Dig.

Not really in complete control of his actions, the Munchlax suddenly bent down and began tunneling into the ground, despite being a rather chubby and slow pokemon, he was going through the earth at a rather impressive speed, he was already aware that the attack would completely fail though, so he resolved to turn back up as fast as possible... However, there was an issue that came up the moment he began to turn-a sudden lack of ground to continue tunneling through.

There was a brief moment of confusion on why he suddenly was flying forward in mid air, another moment was what was needed for him to deduce that he had dug through the cliffside, and a third and final moment to flail about helplessly in midair as he dropped like a tossed rock.

Luckily for him the fall wasn't very high up.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, nearing one in the afternoon, a figure could be seen walking along the shoreline. It was a bipedal, clay Pokémon. There are two different shades of blue throughout its appearance, it has, on top of it's head, a cyan-colored "fin", and two mishapen rectangular, bewitching, yellow eyes that were scanning the sandy beach. Around its spherical body are brown straps, which meet at a blue square with a yellow swirl in the center; It has four large stones, two on its arms and two acting as its feet. Light shines through the holes in it's arms and legs, although on the current sunny day it wasn't very illuminating.<p>

The Golett was making it's rounds and just doing a rather basic check of the shoreline to check and see if everything was in order currently. It eventually came upon the peculiar sight of a Munchlax either sleeping or knocked out. If it had to guess, the Ghost pokemon would wager that the chubby little thing was taking a nap, otherwise he would've been eaten by whatever had fought him. Well, while it was probably a seemingly wonderful place to nap, what with the sun beating down on yet another perfect day and the water occasionally reaching far enough up the beach to touch the toes... But this place still harbored predators that would eat the poor fellow, so the Golett took it upon itself to go about waking up the Normal type... By gently nudging at his body with it's foot and saying, in a rather stotic voice, "Get up sir.".

A few seconds of this, and the Munchlax eventually did come to, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, by the left ear, and glancing at the Golett with his brown eyes. He simply stared at it for a moment, before smiling and reaching a hand out towards it. "Oh, 'ello there, mind helpin me up?" The Golett obligated his request and the Munchlax was back on his feet, stretching a bit and letting out a large yawn. "Awww, geez, stupid Wingulls and their flying..."

The Ghost type made a noise that sounded like it was clearing it's throat, attempting to grab the chubby pokemon's attention. "Excuse me, sir, may I ask your name and do you require assistance?"

"Huh? Oh." The Normal type did a small salute and stood at full attention. "My name is Marcus! No one calls me Mark so don't call me Mark just call me Marcus!" His position faltered and he questioningly looked down at the sandy ground, tapping his chin as he attempted to answer the Golett's other question. "Do I require assistance..? Hm," he snapped his fingers and pointed at the Ghost type. "I **do** need help! But the real question is do I **not** need help?" Somberly, the Munchlax looked up at the sky. "If you can assist me, I have longed to be the color blue for as long as I can remember."

Blankly, the Golett stared at Marcus with its glowing yellow eyes. While incapable of displaying any facial features, it was still able to give the impression of disbelief and confusion in it's voice. "...you're already a teal color though."

With a gasp, the Normal type jumped forward and enveloped the Ghost type in a tight hug, if he hadn't included the Golett's arms in the hug, Marcus would've pribably gotten attacked in sudden retaliation... Thankfully for his sake the Ghost type was able to deduce that this was just a harmless, awkward hug. "Thank you! You've done all I've ever asked of you!"

"You haven't asked much..."

"And I don't even know your name!" Marcus disengaged from the hug and clasped his hands together, looking up into the the Golett's glowing eyes with his simple brown ones. "O'great one, can I learn of your name? Is it Marcus too? Or... Something else?"

Well, this Marcus fellow was an odd one. That the Golett was sure of, but... Despite every rational part of its being telling it to evict the Munchlax off the beach... Well he seemed harmless, just a bit weird but nothing that needed him to act with force; Besides, he was questioning it's name and the Ghost type had been working on it's own proper introduction for some time now!

"My name?" Where it a Golett of lesser composure, it would be grinning madly. If it had a mouth, anyway. Things being as they were, it wasn't capable of much in the way of facial expressions. This though... This was the moment it had been waiting for. It'd practiced the speech and everything, and now it finally could speak up and say it all. "You ask, MY name?!" It pointed at Marucs accusingly. "Have you not heard of the Slayer of Evil, Champion of the Downtrodden, scourge of all villains foul and furious?! Have you not heard my name whispered among the ranks of the oppressed!? Have you not Heard the tales of my exploits?!" It's accusing, blocky finger stopped pointing at Marcus, but it was quickly replaced with an open palm, as if it was stopping him from speaking up. "Answer not their queries, Marcus, for they are rhetorical! I am TAMMUZ, THE MIGHTY!"

A beat.

Slowly, it brought it's stone hand back from the Munchlax, and moved it to it's waist, doing a small bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, friend Marcus."

Marcus was silent for a moment, before nodding his head with a smile. "I've heard of you! You can level mountains and destroy entire cities if you so desire!" Tammuz was surprised to hear that and was a little taken back, the Munchlax actually knew of it? "It's great to finally meet you Tammy!"

He let the female nickname slide, the Golett identified itself as male and didn't care for obvious attempts to insult him, but Marcus didn't seem to be attempting to make fun of him or bring malicious intent, besides, he was loving that he actually seemed to have a fan. "Well... Yes. It's great to meet yet another one of my fans!"

While Tammuz struck a rather silly pose, Marcus tilted his head to the side in a rather curious manner. "Mmm, what's a strapping young, ripped pillow doing here though? Shouldn't you be ridding the land of the vague dark ones?"

"While I do see where your concern is coming from; I must assure you that I am where I'm supposed to be." Tammuz nodded, his yellow eyes fixating upon the horizon across the sea... "I have officially become the proud and noble defender of this land, from the edge of White Forest, to the edge of Giant Chasm, I, Tammuz have taken it upon myself to watch over this land for as long as time exists!"

While it was partially true that he had become the guardian of Undella, it was a flat out lie that he had decided upon defending this place of his own free will. The other two guardians got White Forest and Giant Chasm, very exciting places full of action, and the Ghost got stuck with Undella, a nice sunny beach area where nothing ever happened. True, it was a nice area, but Tammuz was a robot of sorts, and couldn't enjoy the nice scenery and brilliant weather like others could. The Golett had drawn the short stick in this scenario in comparison to the other two guardians, but there was no reason to let his fan know this.

Marcus seemed rather pleased about what Tammuz had said anyways, and was happily hopping from one foot to the other. "Wow! You're amazing Tammy!"

He let out a small chuckle. "Thats quite flattering Mar-"

"Hey, can I see your hand for a moment?" The Munchlax stared at one of the Golett's stony hands with great interest all of the sudden, it would've made the Ghost type raise a eyebrow in suspicion if he had one. "I never met a pokemon like yourself! You're a Golett right?"

"Yes, I am." Tammuz looked at the Normal type carefully for a moment, his glowing eyes studied the man's poise and mentally questioned the Munchlax's reasoning for desiring to get a closer look at the hand. The Golett concluded that, whatever the reasoning, Marcus had yet to provide himself as a hostile individual that would need to be addressed, and so he put his hand out for the Munchlax. "And I see no problem with you seeing my hand."

While things were steadily getting weirder between the two as things went on, the weirdness of the entire situation got cranked up by ten when Marcus grabbed Tammuz's hand and gave it a good, long Lick that sent a deep running shiver through the Ghost type. Tammuz almost immediately pulled his hand back away from the Munchlax and actually took a step back from the chubby little guy-it was unexpected and just... Weird. The Golett knew he should've expected **something** odd from the man, but it was nearly impossible to imagine this scenario playing out like it was.

Despite Tammuz's easy to understand and see reaction to his actions, Marcus didn't seem to notice what the Golett had done, and was busy analyzing the new taste he had just acquired. "Mmm... You taste like a... Like a rock in the desert... No, no, like... Like a finely crafted stone in the desert!" Marcus nodded his head and clasped his hands together, leaning forward with sparkling eyes towards the Ghost type. "Tammy, what an amazing feat! You look, sound, smell, feel, and taste like a hero! Quite the feat to manage!"

The Golett looked aside and held his hand with his other, letting out a kinda awkward laughing noise. "Yeah, I do try to keep a heroic... Taste." Tammuz glanced at Marcus, he wanted to just leave this weirdo alone on the beach, the guy wasn't so much scaring him, just weilding him out and make him uncomfortable. It would be just his luck that the first person that he would run into that actually acknowledged his stance as a heroic guardian would be a complete nuttjob. "Well friend, it has been a time and a half, but I best be on my way."

"Oh! Going to go deal with those blasted Wingulls are you? About time! They're just a blight on the world and don't need to be around, they just subject us all to undue I g desks of despair, do you need assistance wiping them out? I could helllllp you!"

Tammuz had been already walking away when the Munchlax had began talking, and promptly spun around on his heels to look back at Marcus. That was enough to justify getting rid of this weirdo, what he had said was enough to mark the Normal type as a danger to anyone else on the beach. As noble as he proclaimed he was, the Golett had been itching to fight something and say it was a danger to the area for a long time-it had been almost a month since anything hostile made it's way through White Forest and Giant Chasm and cross paths with himself.

The Ghost type clenched one of it's stone hands and looked at Marcus intently, wishing he could grin. "Actually I'm going to be dealing with you, attacking the locals when they're not in the wrong makes you a problem that needs to be dealt with right away."

This of course was speculation, while it wasn't entirely ungrounded speculation, it was just Tammuz pulling any excuse he could to fight something **and** get rid of the weirdo all at once! Well, he doubted Marcus would put up much of a fight, but at least he was something to fight... "But how can we make a deal? I don't have anything to sell or trade!"

"Not that kinda deal, I'm going to smack you around a bit and kick you out of Undella." Tammuz twisted his stance around to where his body was tilted sideways from Marcus, he'd let the wacko process what was said and then he'd go in and actually do something finally.

"A fight? Alright then Tammy! Sounds like fun to me!" Marcus waggled his finger at the Golett, grinning as he did so. "A friendly bout between friends to seal the deal on our friendship!"

"No you idiot, this isn't that kind of fight, this fight-"

With a scream that cut the Ghost type off, Marcus suddenly and unexpectedly Bounced up into the sky, kicking up a bit of sand into the air upon leaving the ground. Tammuz could only offer a blank stare for a moment as he watched the Normal type fly into the sky.

That was... Unexpected, but again, it was to be expected with Marcus at this point.

He shook its head; as unusual as that was, he couldn't dwell on it, he wondered what other tricks the Munchlax could have up his sleeves and that made the Ghost type nod in understanding that he couldn't be caught off guard by whatever Marcus suddenly did-be prepared for improbable stuff. But for right now the Golett would have to deal with the current situation, he shifted his stance, drawing his arms closer to the torso and squatting lower to the ground, feet digging deep into the sandy beach. This Defensive Curl would help defend against the attack and it was preperation for Tammuz's next attack once the Munchlax landed.

Meanwhile while the Ghost type prepared for the coming attack, Marcus experienced an odd feeling of weightlessness as he finally reached the apex of his massive jump. While fairly skinny in comparison to most other Munchlax, he wasn't really used to such a extreme feeling of not being heavy. This peculiar feeling went away shortly though as Marcus could suddenly be seen flying straight down towards the target down below. Seeing that Tammuz had prepared for the oncoming attack, Marcus shifted himself to where he'd impact his foe with his stomach, to not only hurt the Golett as much as he could, but also so where he didn't end up hurting himself in the process.

Marcus struck Tammuz's armored form, producing a satisfying thud. The Golett grunted and flinched a bit, but otherwise seemed no worse for wear. The attack had been damaging, yes, but its change in stance and solid construction had softened the blow a bit. Besides, it had learned some time ago that it was best not to allow an opponent a chance at a second attack. Upon impact, the Munchlax bounced off of the Ghost-type in an almost comical fashion.

With a grunt, Marcus got up off the sandy ground and stood up, stretching out and making a small remark about the Ghost type. "Haha, man, you really aren't too much of a Pidgey, aren't you?"

Tammuz did not reply. This wasn't the kind of move that facilitated such banter, he was much more comfortable talking with his fists. It was much easier using this move after changing stance, the limbs fit into their sockets much more easily, and accompanying that was his head retreating into his torso, like a Turtwig hiding in its shell. Arms and legs folded into their proper sockets, leaving only rough stone in their place, the resulting sphere was then launched at Marcus, a cloud of sand trailing behind it, and the rusty pauldron that still clung to one of the straps adding a slight skip to its movements.

The Normal type could only widen it's eyes and scramble to try and move away from the Rollout attack, but as it would happen, he was too slow to accomplish this complicated evasive maneuver that was being required of him. The impact sent him flying once more in the air, and it could be seen that Tammuz didn't stop rolling after hitting his target, and actually kept speed with the flying Munchlax... As a robot, it harbored the ability to calculate certain things like trajectory with little room for error, and having peeked out of his roll when he had skipped once, Tammuz was assured that his plan would work.

On the next skip of his Rollout, one of the Ghost type's legs extended out like it normally would be if it wasn't rolling about, at such a time where he'd be pushing off the ground and flying higher into the air than normally possible, while still spinning. This was timed in such a way that Tammuz would end up kicking Marcus in midair and change his trajectory to almost straight towards the ground.

The Golett landed on the ground, shortly after impacting the Munchlax a second time and having him tumble a surprisingly good distance away from him. Tammuz tumbled and hopped on his one leg before he managed to completely stop his forward momentum and come to a complete stop. With the sound of grinding stone, his arms and and other leg returned to their proper places, Tammuz's head popping out as if it was spring loaded. There had been a lot more force behind that impact than he had anticipated... Or maybe he was just surprisingly lightweight? The Ghost type didn't dwell on what it was, the Munchlax obviously wasn't getting up after that attack, Marcus looked like he was too wimpy to continue fighting after something like that.

That's what Tammuz thought anyways, Marcus, while a bit shaken up and delirious from his beating, wasn't out of the game yet, he definitely still had some fight left in him. The Munchlax gave a glance up at the currently advancing Golett and grimaced, starting to understand that this guy was apparently being serious. Oh well, while he didn't understand what was wrong with the guy, Marcus came to terms with the fact that the guy was kinda a jerk and that he wasn't going to get bullied by the robot so easily.

To the surprise of the Ghost type, Marcus got back up onto his feet a few moments later, huffing and obviously a bit beat up, but still standing. While the Golett didn't particularly like the guy, he had to respect the Munchlax's ability to take a hit like that. "Color me impressed, you still have the energy to get up!"

"Haha... Yeah, dandelions beware of my true form as I shall continue walking till nothing is left."

"..."

Tammuz just shook his head and internally sighed, he had hopes that he had, at the very least, knocked some sense into the poor idiot, but alas, it seemed he hadn't.

With a huff, Marcus managed to waggle his finger once more at his difficult foe, this Metronome would be his last on this fight more than likely, the charging at him Golett would do him in with it's raised fist and whatever move that it would deliever... Or it would have, if the Normal type hadn't received one of the most amazing moves for this exact situation. With a sudden jerk of his entire body, Marcus twisted to look at the ocean, and raised his hands to the sky, before doing a swift motion with his arms, going down, and then a complete clockwise circle motion, and even though Tammuz didn't even hesitate with his rush to close the distance between him and the Munchlax, it would seem that the Ghost type was just to slow to reach the chubby fellow in time.

From the ocean, came a massive wave that crashed onto the edge of the beach, and swept under Tammuz's feet, before going straight up and pulling the Ghost type back towards the ocean. Tammuz didn't have much time to react before the wave hit. His eyelights widened, and he turned and attempted to run away at full tilt, but it was already too late though. The water hit it at full force; the sea water soaked into his stone form, eroding the very stuff that composed his sturdy form. Needless to say, this hurt quiet a bit, and Tammuz's entire form was in pain as he was sent further away from the shore, and began to sink underwater with little to no hope of getting out of this predicament anytime soon... The Golett wouldn't die, and eventually he'd stop hurting, but it wasn't a very pleasant experience for him in the slightest.

Meanwhile, Marcus rolled onto his back and let out a little laugh towards his good fortune, his Surf attack hadn't touched him at all and had gotten rid of Tammuz... But as he soon found out, there was some collateral damage that had been done.

Audiably, a heavily Scottish voice could be heard ripping through the air like it was it's play thing. "Clogged... Me bagpipes... Are... CLOGGED! GAH! YOU IDIOTS! WHOEVER LAUNCHED THAT DAMN WAVE, IS FINISHED!"

It was shouted so loud, it could be heard for kilometers around, and as the Munchlax picked up his head, he could see the angry owner of ther voice coming straight to him from further down on the beach...

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the mysterious person? Why is the story so weirdly paced? Can Marcus find the remaining six chaos emeralds and summon shenron for an epic final boss fight? Find out next time, on the next chapter of this story!<strong>

**Or don't, I guess. Whatever floats your boat.**

**...plz review...**


End file.
